You, Me, Us
by AmberLaSheaN
Summary: Hinamori Amu is conflicted about moving back to Japan, a place she hasn't been to since she moved to California with her parents when she was five. Her father has gotten a new job position and it requires her entire family to move back. Her parents and little sister are happy and excited about this outcome, but Amu is a bit weary. Everywhere she's been she's been a victim of-


_Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own the characters that are portrayed in my story._

 _I've worked VERY hard into this tiny chapter, took almost five hours and I will not appreciate ANYONE who thinks they can copy my story._

 _ **copyright © Amber Necessary ™ 2017 The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or re-transmitted in whole or in part, in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.**_

 _Enjoy!_

Sighing, Amu put down her mechanical pencil and laid her pink haired head onto her cool desk. Why was homework always so frustrating? It's not like she's going to use any of this in reality. Well, she might, but not all the time like the professors say.

"Amu, sis, dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. Finish up and wash yourself and come help me set the table. Mama's orders." Ami peaked her brown haired head through the crack in her door and gave a pointed stare that read, don't you dare force me to do this by myself, or else. Huffing, Amu rolled back in her chair and rose to her feet. Stretching her arms above her head, she yawned. It was only five o'clock in the afternoon and she already felt like lying down in her soft bed and take a three hour or so nap. Exhaustion does that to someone.

Closing her Calculus textbook with a slam, she moved it to her book bag that was leaning against her white metal desk. She straightened up the mess she had made this morning with throwing things about in the hunt to find her earbuds before school. They were under her pillow, the last place she looked before creating a whirlwind of a storm.

Putting the last pillow back onto her King sized bed, she walked downstairs where her sister stood waiting, tapping her 10 year old foot on the hardwood flooring impatiently. "Don't get your panty in a bunch, I'm here."

She twirled towards the table and started setting up the plates and cups they would need for dinner. Their mother was making Teriyaki Chicken on a bed of rice with broccoli mixed in.

Grabbing chop sticks out of the drawer next to the refrigerator, Amu placed them next to all four plates and cups.

"Will one of you girls please go tell your father that dinner will be served in 5 minutes, ne?" Midori Hinamori turned and looked at both daughters pointedly. Being the youngest and the one more eager to get away from setting the table, Ami skipped away to their fathers office to inform him of dinner starting soon.

Grabbing the the Soda and Tea out of the refrigerator, Midori sat the containers of drink on the dinner table right next to the teriyaki chicken and soy sauce.

Amu sat at her normal seat and waited for everyone else.

Ami skipped back in a moment later, followed by their father Tsumugu who was rolling the sleeves of his white dress shirt up to his elbows. Leaning down to where Midori was already seated, he lovingly kissed her on the cheek and then sat in his normal seat.

"How was my girls day?" Tsugumu asked as he grabbed a spoon full of rice and teriyaki, placing it on his plate and looked at his daughters over the rims of his glasses.

"I got an A on my spelling test today!" Tsugumu looked at his youngest daughter proudly and gave her a big grin.

"What about you, Amu?" He asked, taking a forkful of chicken and rice.

"Nothing happened really, just a normal school day, papa." She forked around her helping of food and took a sip if the Soda her mother had poured in her glass.

"Well, I have some big news of my own to spill," Tsugumu announced, putting his fork on his plate and looking at his family.

This pricked Amu's interest, having her look at her father oddly.

"I have received a job promotion and it requires us to move. Back to your mother and I's country. Back to Japan." He announced proudly, looking at his daughters and wife expectantly, waiting for their reactions.

Ami was the first to react, dropping her fork rather loudly onto her plate and staring at their father in shock. "Japan? Papa, are you being serious?" He nodded and she squealed, clapping her hands like she found the most prized fruit.

Her mother was grinning from ear to ear, her hands pressed tightly to her chest. "Japan, really darling? Oh that makes me so very happy!" Dinner was forgotten and Amu sat quietly at her seat, her mind running wild.

"Japan?" It was quiet, her question. It was loud enough for her sister to hear, though.

"Aren't you just excited? A new country! We're moving to a new country big sister!" Amu could only muster a small smile.

A new country? A new start? Maybe this won't be so bad.

She hoped.

 _A story I've decided to give a try at. I hope you all like this first chapter! Read, rate, and review!_

 _Hugs and kisses, Amber._


End file.
